wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit world
The spirit world (also called ghost world, , , , , , , astral realm,World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide, pg. 28 or World of Spirits ) is the place where creatures go when they die,Quest:See You on the Other Side it could be described as the generic term of "afterlife" in the Warcraft universe. History Background The final destination of the spirits of the deceased remains a mystery to the priests and philosophers of Azeroth. However, as spells such as resurrection can reunite a dead body with its spirit, and a majority of living creatures from the tauren to the troll shadow hunters claim they can communicate with and call upon the power of the spirits, a widely held belief is that the spirits of the dead remain on the Material Plane — in an immaterial state that can only be altered or contacted through the use of magic.Shadows & Light, pg. 132 World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, it can be accessed in Azeroth and Outland when a character dies. They can be resurrected with a Spirit Healer or by finding the corpse of their physical body, though this may be just a game mechanic. The spirit world can also be accessed by other means, such as with some specific .Quest:Into the World of Spirits It can also be seen with some devices and potions while alive. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King The Lich King gained rule over the spirit world with the help of the val'kyr. Geography Description In World of Warcraft, the spirit world is identical to the Material Plane, with the only difference that in the spirit world the character can only be seen by other spirits. Traits While in the spirit world, visions of past events may be seen. Quest:Anguish of Nifflevar Sometimes, the spirits roam the spirit world without resting. It can be because their resting place wasn't complete, because of a battle in their resting placeQuest:The Honored Ancestors or because the corruption of their resting place. To bring eternal peace to the souls, it is needed to destroy the source of corruptionQuest:Jin'arrak's End or by making a ceremony with .Quest:Picking Up the Pieces Day of the Dead During the Day of the Dead, the spirit world draws closer to Azeroth.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/basics/events/dayofthedead/ Notes *Shadow hunters deal with the darkest aspects of the spirit world. Their connections to powerful voodoo spirits give them the ability to curse and heal at a whim.Magic & Mayhem, pg. 45 *Spirits without a material manifestation are still able send items from the spirit world to the living.Quest:Everything Will Be Alright *The Inner and Outer Planes doesn't appear to exist in Warcraft universe, however, they are related with the spirit world. *Spirit healers wait within the astral realm for those unfortunate adventurers whose spirits will soon join them. These floating figures of death and rebirth return people to life where their spirits stands. *In World of Warcraft, some quests require the player to die in order to visit this "spirit realm" to solve requirements. *The Emerald Dream is described as a spirit world, but it doesn't appears to be related to this spirit world (the former is living, the latter is dead).The World Tree and the Emerald Dream: "The Emerald Dream, a vast, ever-changing spirit world, existed outside the boundaries of the physical world." *The spell called "spiritual projection" or "astral projection" brings the caster to the Twisting Nether instead of the spirit world;Shadows & Light, pg. 131 and the Twisting Nether is also referred as "realm of ghosts".Shadows & Light, pg. 152 However, both planes don't appear to be related, as Outland is floating on the Twisting Nether, but the spirit world can be reached in Outland in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. *Paladins generally are sent to the Holy Light upon death, whereas there is also evidence that Druids spend the afterlife in the Emerald Dream, and it is also assumable that Shamans would roam the world with the spirits of the elements. References External links Category:Magic & Mayhem Category:Planes Category:Shadows & Light